


Somnolent Suggestions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [194]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those more pliable become favorite targets to those of my kind that require such puppets through which to accomplish our goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 2 August 2016  
> Word Count: 422  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: sleepwalking nun  
> Summary: Those more pliable become favorite targets to those of my kind that require such puppets through which to accomplish our goals.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set during the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, let me just say that I want to thank whatever person has the social media username of sleepwalkingnun, because it amused my other half enough to tell me and give it to me as a prompt. And then this story came out when I rolled Abaddon to be "partnered" with Sr. Greta here. I'm rather proud of how I worked the prompt into this idea and kind of kept to canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Some are easier to manipulate than others. Those more pliable become favorite targets to those of my kind that require such puppets through which to accomplish our goals. The level of coercion depends on the angel or demon in charge and the human being manipulated. There are those among my kind who prefer the challenge of breaking an otherwise strong mind, bending it to their will and destroying the person completely. This is not my motive, and never will be. But I have different rules than certain of my kind in that respect.

For example, my current target is one of God's chosen ambassadors, for lack of a better word. He chose her as a child to be a vessel of His word and His will. Those of my kind who still follow Him are charged with keeping her safe. Those of my kind who fell from grace delight in using her kind as target practice, as it were.

As for me, I am simply trying to facilitate what she already believes in. It is a matter of dropping tidbits of information into her mind, urging her toward the conclusion that needs to be made. It is quite easy, as she already possesses the fervent fanaticism of a life of religious ecstasy in service to God. In another age, she would be hailed a mystic and headed for future sainthood. These modern people don't cleave so strongly to beliefs such as those, and sainthood and willing martyrdom are hard to come by. This does not deter me, for I am patient and eternal.

She is most pliant to suggestions when she sleeps. The human mind is a fascinating thing, a wonder of creation and science, but it is still easily swayed with the slightest of pressure. The impetus for tonight is a particularly metaphor-laden dream about the daggers of Megiddo, casting the pious Sister Greta in the murky role of Christ or Antichrist. Knowing how her mind works, she'll choose to be the Christ figure, but it will fuel her toward that building theory of hers about the coming of the Antichrist. If I've planted the seed deep enough, she could engage in a bit of sleepwalking. Wouldn't it be amusing to see her wake up in the chamber holding the daggers in question? She has kept her silence about her theories and suspicions so far, but after tonight, I don't believe she'll be able to do that any longer.

And then my work will begin in earnest to pave the way.


End file.
